In this tool turret, after the turret head is rotated into a different angular position to position another tool in alignment to be used, the tool turret is brought abruptly to a standstill by the preliminary indexing bolt. The indexing bolt enters a bore in the turret head or in another part connected securely with the turret head. The mechanical load capacity of the parts carrying the load at the time of the abrupt halt of the turret head caused by the preliminary indexing bolt determines the speed of indexing.
The turret head indexing speed is reached at the end of each acceleration phase. The turret head is subsequently moved forward at that speed until the new angular position has been reached. The acceleration phase is relatively short.
The so-called switching time, the time required to rotate the turret head into a new angular position, whatever the angle of rotation, is determined by the indexing speed. Although switching times obtained recently are relatively short, it would be beneficial to attain still shorter switching times.